<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicago Belle by glassandroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798207">Chicago Belle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses'>glassandroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chicago Queen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV), Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aelin and Aedion Ashryver’s foster mother is found murdered, they become suspects in a wild case with mysterious trails and clues- with the most mysterious of all being that one of the officer’s looks almost exactly like their mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aedion Ashryver &amp; Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Aedion Ashryver &amp; Hailey Upton, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien &amp; Hailey Upton, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Lysandra &amp; Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celeana Sardothien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chicago Queen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chicago Belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of all of the fanfictions in my vault of unpublished stories, I had never thought that this one would ever see the light of day. Alas, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I did writing it.</p><p>Note: Small canon change- Aelin and Aedion are siblings in this story. Not much has changed elsewhere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Galanthynius?”</p><p>Aelin blinked at the call of her name. It had been a while since she was referred to as Aelin Galanthynius rather than just Aelin, an orphan with no surname. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, “I want to go home.”</p><p>“I know it’s late and you’ve had a long day,” the interviewer spoke softly, “but we just need to ask you these questions and we’ll have you and your brother in a hotel for the night, okay?”</p><p>Aelin had no energy left to fight with the officer, she only stared at her reflection in the mirror that she knew was a two-way. “Okay.”</p><p>“Where were you around 1:30 PM today, miss?” The lady officer jumped straight in.</p><p>Aelin fought against a yawn. “At school. Terrasen Public High School. My teachers can vouch for me.”</p><p>She smiled encouragingly. “Okay, can you tell me about your day?”</p><p>Aelin sighed inwardly, “I got to school around eight, I rode the bus that picks me up at the front of my neighborhood. I went to all my classes as a normal day. I ate lunch with my friends. At about two, during my earth sciences class, the teacher got a call on one of those classroom phones and told me that the front office needed to talk to me. That’s when I found out. I went home and that’s when you all found me.”</p><p>The interviewer jotted what she had said on her notepad, “Has your mom been divorced? Had any recent bad breakups?”</p><p>Aelin swallowed the urge to scream at the police interviewer that Maeve was not her mom, nor was she Aedion’s. They were her foster children, and they both hated her with everything they had. Aelin simply muttered a tired “No.”</p><p>The officer nodded, “Do you know anybody who had a conflict with or who strongly disliked your mom?”</p><p>
  <i>Only every other foster kid she took care of.</i>
</p><p>“Nobody that I can think of.”</p><p>“Have you or your brother had any conflicts with anybody? A school or neighbourhood bully?”</p><p>
  <i>The smell of sweat and grass. Laughter coming from two teenage boys as they slipped Aelin’s top off of her drunk body.</i>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The officer pushed a box of tissues towards her, and Aelin realised that she had started crying.</p><p>“Thank you.” Aelin sniffled as she took a few tissues, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>The officer gave her a tight-lipped smile. “No, don’t be sorry; I understand that you’ve had a tough day. I’m done asking you questions for today, so I’m going to go talk to my superior about getting you and your brother in a nice hotel to stay in for the night, okay?”</p><p>Aelin only nodded as the officer stood up and headed for the door.</p><p>“Excuse me, Officer...?” Aelin stopped her.</p><p>“Burgess,” The officer corrected her with a small smile.</p><p>“Officer Burgess. Can I see my brother?”</p><p>Officer Burgess chewed on her lower lip and pulled the door open, “Let me see about that.”</p><p>Aelin nodded sleepily and watched as the door closed behind her. She let out a deep sigh and pressed her hand above her eyebrow where she could feel a headache forming, no longer caring if the people in the mirror were watching.</p><p>A few minutes later, Burgess came back in the room and shit the door firmly behind her. “They’re not done asking him questions yet.”</p><p>Aelin simply nodded as she slumped further down in the uncomfortable wooden seat. </p><p>“Would you like to talk to somebody?”</p><p>“You mean, would I like to be interrogated by a psychologist?”</p><p>Burgess pressed her lips in a tight line. “It’s recommended that when people go through circumstances like this, especially at your age, that you have a few sessions with a therapist.”</p><p>Aelin wanted to scoff, to scream at the officer and tell her everything. Everything that she could never tell anyone for her brother’s sake. Instead, Aelin rolled her eyes.</p><p>The day was almost over. Just grin and bare it.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll talk to somebody.” Aelin groaned out. “Can I at least talk to a lady shrink.”</p><p>Burgess sighed. “Yes, we can get you a lady shrink.” She grumbled with mocking emphasis. “I think we’re done here for the night. My superior officer set you and your brother up at the Hilton for the night.”</p><p>Aelin smiled to herself. The Hilton was the nicest hotel in this part of Chicago. “Swanky.”</p><p>“I know, right? It’s really nice.” Burgess smiled. “Let me go pass this along to my associate with your brother and you’ll be on your way.”</p><p>Aelin nodded and watched as Burgess got up to leave. “Thank you, Officer Burgess.”</p><p>Burgess shot her a toothy smile from the doorway. “No problem, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>